


[Fanart] Draco Malfoy's Reasonably Large Cucumber

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annual Wizarding Vegetable Competition, Bets & Wagers, Comic, Fanart, H/D Food Fair 2018, Humor, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Smitten Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: After making yet another drunken wager with Malfoy at the pub, Harry finds himself vying for first prize in the Annual Wizarding Vegetable Competition, an average sized pumpkin in tow.





	[Fanart] Draco Malfoy's Reasonably Large Cucumber

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [#5](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> Oh man, please excuse how blurred the first page is- I cleaned it up as best I could. Seriously massive love and thanks to the ever wonderful mods of this fest for this one. I was 98% there throwing in the towel and their extreme skills of flattery and patience are the sole reason any part of this comic saw the light of day. This one should have been far longer, but I figured that if I didn't have time to draw the whole lot, I'd at least indulge myself in drawing out the best bits. Vegetable innuendo, that's the important part, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/157807.html).


End file.
